


want you more than a melody

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Band Fic, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Alex invites Michael to watch him perform and Michael thinks he's not into him.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 20
Kudos: 110





	want you more than a melody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winged_Fool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winged_Fool/gifts).



> loose follow-up to [this tumblr fic](https://spaceskam.tumblr.com/post/626834924188712960/i-am-very-smitten-and-angry-malex) ❤️️
> 
> title: sunflower, vol. 6 by harry styles
> 
> if i missed any tags, let me know!

"Stop it."

Isobel pried Michael's hand away from his mouth, saving his nails from being chewed to hell. He held his breath instead, eyes on the empty stage in the little psuedo-underground bar. Whenever Alex had given him the tickets that had directions on the back of them, Isobel had insisted they were trying way too hard to be obscure. Michael, on the other hand, had been too nervous to have any actual opinions.

"Now, say 'thank you, Isobel, for making me get a fake ID last year,'" Isobel said, her chin propped in her hand from where she sat on the other side of the small two-person table. He rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Isobel," he grumbled, his hand gravitating back towards his mouth as he watched one of the girls in Alex's band, Liz, check each of their instruments to make sure everything was in tune. Isobel swatted it away again.

In his truck, he had all of Alex's finished homework. He debates bringing them inside, but he figured he would just ask if Alex wanted them tonight or Monday morning. That is, if he got the chance to talk to him. Alex might be too cool for that. Well, he was _definitely_ too cool for that.

"I shouldn't have come, he probably thinks I'm obsessed with him," Michael said. Isobel scoffed.

"We've had this talk. He's the one who asked you to do his homework, he's the one who keeps asking, he's the one who offered the tickets, _and_ he's the one who knew what section of the library to find you in," Isobel explained. Michael sunk deeper in the chair.

"He probably asked someone or just looked around."

"Maybe, which is all trouble he went through to find you," Isobel pointed out, "The point is, if anyone's obsessed, it's him."

Michael whole body flushed with heat at the mere idea that Alex had ever thought about him ever. Isobel snorted a laugh, reaching over to pinch his cheeks.

"You're so in love," Isobel cooed. He rolled his eyes and leaned away.

Within the next twenty minutes, the bar was at max capacity and Alex's band was being introduced. They had hard copy CDs of their EP being sold at the bar which seemed to fit their entire alt indie pop aesthetic. But none of that mattered as the three of them got on stage to the sound of applause: Alex sang and played guitar, Maria played bass, and Liz played drums. Michael's eyes, though, were stuck on the way Alex's fingers curled around the neck of the guitar.

Michael only seemed to melt more when he opened his mouth, his voice a slightly breathy, smooth tenor as he played the guitar in tandem. He made it seem easy.

This version of a concert was much easier than the ones he'd been to before where the entire performance was drowned out by screams. This audience was calm, allowing the band to fill the dim room with a soothing ambience as they drank and absorbed the music. The sound slowly drew the unnecessary stress out of Michel's shoulders.

"Shit," Isobel commented, "They're actually pretty good."

And they were. Alex's voice was alluring as he seemlessly slipped into the next song of their set. It had a darker feel to it and, as Michael listened to the lyrics, it seemed to be about some ambiguous love interest, a figure who was addictive and yet unpenetrable. Foolishly, Michael listened for pronouns, waiting to see if Alex said _he_ and hoping that meant he had a shot. But, no, Alex always used _you_.

Which was all fine and dandy until the first chorus hit and his eyes flickered up to meet Michael's across the room, making unbreakable eye contact through the rest of the song as he sung of someone who couldn't give him the time of day.

The song ended and Alex was still staring, but he didn't offer a smile. He just caught his breath as people, including Michael, clapped. He only looked away when he turned to drink some water and share a few words with Liz.

"Oh, he's totally into you," Isobel huffed. Michael blinked out of his Alex-induced haze and looked at her with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about? No, he's not," Michael insisted, but his skin still felt hot from the entire two minutes of eye contact.

"Michael, that was the most intense eye fucking I've ever seen," Isobel scoffed, "Literally felt like I was intruding."

"No," Michael said, shaking his head as another song started up. As perfect proof, Alex didn't look his way through that song. "See? Not interested."

"He's probably embarassed."

Michael scoffed, "Guys like that don't get embarassed."

" _Everyone_ gets embarassed," Isobel assured him. He didn't really buy it.

Still, he watched Alex performed the rest of the set. He was always attractive, but, when he was on stage and sweating in his black tank top and his tying his dark-wash jean jacket around his waist to reveal strong biceps, he was almost irresistible. He sang like he was made to, his eyes closed and showing off thick winged eyeliner and black eyeshadow. He was a goddamn vision.

Michael's mind slowly began to wander, curiosity getting the better of him as he wondering how exactly his sweat tasted. Was that gross? Probably. His thumb nail found his mouth again and Isobel didn't pull it away, letting him bite into the skin as he stared.

Alex caught his eyes a few more times throughout the set, but he never let it sit like he had the first time. It was almost upsetting, but Michael didn't take it to heart. He didn't think he had a shot with Alex anyway.

"So, on a scale from 'as interested as I was before' to 'if I don't have him, I will die', how are you feeling about Alex after that?" Isobel asked as everyone applauded them. Michael glared at her, listening to Alex remind everyone that they had CDs at the bar.

"Stop it," Michael told her, "I'm not... I'm not _interested_."

"I didn't raise a liar."

"You didn't raise me at all."

"Mhm," Isobel hummed, standing with a purpose, "I'm gonna go buy a CD and you're going to ask him for an autograph."

" _What_? No, no, no, do not–" But she was already headed that way.

Michael sunk into his seat further and further, trying to avoid anyone's eyes as Isobel bought a goddamn CD and went to find Alex. She was trying to embarass him, honestly. It was a whole mess. He watched her intently, too scared to take his eyes off of her in case she actually succeeded in dragging Alex to the table.

However, he watched her for so long that he didn't realize Alex found the table himself.

"Hey," Alex said. Michael nearly jumped out of his skin as he sat up straight, his knee slamming into the table. Alex held back a laugh, his lips pressed together in a smile.

"Hi," Michael fumbled out weakly, rubbing his knee beneath the table. Alex looked even better up close, still glistening with sweat and looking a little tired, but gorgeous. "I-I have your homework in my truck if that's what you wanted."

"Oh," Alex said, looking over his shoulder for a second before giving Michael his attention again, "I, uh, I actually just wanted to know if I could buy you a drink, but that's nice too."

"You want to buy me a drink?" Michael repeated, more than a little caught off guard. Alex shrugged limply. "But you just got off stage, let me buy you one."

A kind smile found his face and he shook his head. "Well, I actually get free drinks, so no money goes is lost if I go get it."

"Oh," Michael said, clearing his throat, "Okay."

"I'll be right back," Alex said, brushing his hand over Michael's shoulder as he passed him to head to the bar.

Michael's eyes followed him, his brain not really catching up with what happened until Alex leaned over the bar. He was about to have a drink with Alex Manes. What the fuck. His eyes quickly scanned the crowd for Isobel and found her leaning on the opposite end of the bar beside Liz and she simply winked at him. Oh. Okay.

A few seconds later, Alex slipped into the seat across from him with two drinks in his hand. Michael gulped softly. This was it. This was his chance.

"You're really good, by the way," he said. Alex smiled.

"Thank you," he said, taking a sip of his beer, "Did your, uh, friend like the show too?"

"My sister," Michael said and Alex's smile relaxed tenfold, "She liked it."

"Good," Alex said, "I'm glad you came."

Michael allowed himself to take those words to heart and he smiled wide. Maybe he did have a shot.

"Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> i imagine them to have a very peach pit-esque sound and i recommend listening to them if you haven't
> 
> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
